


James Hook Never Saw

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook tries to protect his betrothed after Peter attempts to tie them apart. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, Immortal Pan, etc.





	James Hook Never Saw

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

*Peter Pan removed my hand. I will remove him from this world* Captain Hook thought. He glanced at his hook and smiled. Captain Hook stood by his bed before Cecilia appeared and approached him. His eyes widened. ''My betrothed! Why are you here?''

Worry filled Cecilia's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Captain Hook's waist. 

Captain Hook smiled again. ''You shouldn't worry about me, Cecilia. I'll return as soon as possible. I'll end Peter Pan's life this time. He won't trap me for fun again or end my life.'' Captain Hook viewed tears streaming down Cecilia's face. He abandoned her after he was released. 

The memory ended as Captain Hook searched for Peter by many trees. He heard footsteps near a tree and looked back. His eyes became wide another time after Cecilia appeared. ''You worried about me again?'' he wished to know. 

Cecilia nodded. She viewed Captain Hook scowling at a snail's pace. 

''How did you get here? Did you use another boat near my ship?'' Captain Hook watched as Cecilia nodded again. ''You followed me?'' He saw another nod. His eyes widened another time after he heard a familiar voice. 

''Captain Cooodfiiiiiiiish!'' 

After scowling again, Captain Hook viewed Peter flying above him and holding many ropes. He turned to Cecilia. He didn't wish to imagine Peter harming her. ''CECILIA! DEPART THIS INSTANT!'' Worry filled his eyes.

Peter flew to Captain Hook before the latter brought his hook down near him. He smiled and dodged the hook. ''You'll be with your friend, Captain Codfish. You should smile.'' Peter viewed Captain Hook and Cecilia stepping back before they were by a tree. He flew around the tree and tied them to either side of it. Captain Hook on one side of the tree and Cecilia behind him. 

''At least you two will be together all day,'' Peter said. 

''If you harm Cecilia...'' He scowled and struggled at the same time. He couldn't see Cecilia at all. 

Curiosity caused Peter to fly to Cecilia. He saw worry in her eyes. 

Captain Hook wasn't sure if Peter bothered Cecilia for fun. He wasn't sure how many minutes went by. He eventually viewed Peter appearing. 

''I'll return later. Maybe!'' Peter smiled again and abandoned Captain Hook. 

Worry filled Captain Hook's eyes again. Cecilia was never harmed.

 

 

THE END


End file.
